


Seraph Blades and Wands

by Kate_McCoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_McCoy/pseuds/Kate_McCoy
Summary: Could Dumbledore have an old friend, living in New York, who is a warlock with shadow hunter friends? Magnus gets a letter from his old friend Dumbledore to help 3 teenagers go on a quest to destroy the horcrux. So follow all of Team Good as they go on a adventure with the Golden Trio to destroy Voldemort.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of my first serious fanfiction, so maybe it's not that good, but you tell me. Again, I update weekly until the story is over, it has 12 chapters so get prepared. The first chapter is short, like always, but they get longer as the story continues. Don't forget to give feedback!

Chairman Meow heard it first.  
Tap, tap, tap.  
Lifting his head up from his warm spot on Alec’s lap, the Chairman glanced over at the window, where he noticed an abnormally large bird. Being a cat, he naturally went to catch it. He bounded from his spot, hurling himself towards the window, and... not doing much damage.  
All this racket had disrupted Alec from his book on Roman fighting techniques (even though he knew every thing from the correct way to commit suicide the Roman way to winning a gladiator's battle and not dying in the process, having been lectured by Jace on the entire ordeal), and he looked up to also see a large owl tapping at the window. Even stranger than the fact an owl was out in daylight, was the fact it had a envelope in its talons and it clearly was exping too be let in. Evaluating this, Alec picked up Chairman Meow and opened the window, feeling the whoosh of cool air against his face as the owl fluttered in, sitting itself on the foot stool, holding out his leg with the envelope expectantly.  
The owl was an average barn owl, with a heart shaped face, brown body, and white under belly. Alec was very confused. He had no idea what this owl wanted, and had never heard of messenger owls. Mabey messenger pigeon, but not owl. So, he took the letter from the possibly rabid owl and read the front. In messy handwriting, it read:

To: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn  
From: A. Dumbledore

Alec was suspicious, but this was Magnus’s business, and they all had secrets, so he trodden of too the study where Magnus was working.  
“Um, Magnus,”   
“Yes?” Magnus said, not looking up from his Clave work.  
“Do you normally get letters delivered by owls from an A. Dumbledore?”  
This time, Magnus sprang from his desk and yelped, “Dumbledore? He wouldn’t write unless…”  
“So I’m assuming you do get letters from a someone named Dumbledore, and they are normally delivered by owls.”  
Alec handed Magnus the letter, and he ripped it open and read quickly, a pale spreading over his face.   
“Oh my, read this Alec,” Magnus said, sitting down in his chair.

Dear old friend,  
Remember, 2 years ago, when I called you to Hogwarts and you and Severus told me I had a year to live? Remember what I also told Severus to do, to prevent the boy of wrongdoing? Severus has done it, and I have died. But still the Voldemort rules, and only Harry Potter and his friends stand in the way. You must help him, you and your nephilim friends to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are outside your door now, and you must meet them, help them in any way you can. The horxuses must be destroyed.  
Your Friend,  
Albus Dumbledore

Alec ran to the door, and threw it open. Sure enough, two boys and a girl stood expectantly outside of the door.  
“Are you Magnus Bane?” The one with black hair and green eyes asked, obviously the leader. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, although it had a worn look to it. His voice of clearly boasted of a lifetime in England and he had no show of weaponry or power.  
“Um, no, I am Alec Lightwood. And you are?”  
“I am Harry Potter, and there are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore told us to come here after we wrote the letter. He said Magnus Bane lived in this appartment.” Something on his face told Alec that his blank recognition was not expected.  
“And I do.” Magnus said, walking up behind Alec, still ashen. “Come in.” Ushered Magnus, and the trio gladly shuffled inside, sitting at the table.  
“Would you like anything?” Alec asked, hoping be seen as polite, not silent and defensive, as people normally saw him.  
The boy with flaming red hair, not different from Clary’s, asked for a cup of butter beer, but when the girl with wild brown hair gave him a nasty look, he changed his order to a cup of tea. The rest asked for the same.   
While Alec boiled water, he heard Magnus casually talking to the strangers, asking them about England and what they were doing. At this they fell silent.  
As Alec walked in, carrying a pot of tea, The wild haired girl said “Well Dumbledore trusted him, I think we can too. We are hunting horxuses.” She said, matter of factly.  
“And do you have a plan?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes narrowing.  
“Not really.” Harry said. At this, Magnus laughed.  
“Typical teens. I’ll call the others.”


	2. Calling the others

At the Institute, Jace was fighting Clary with swords. It wasn’t a fair fight really, one highly trained Shadowhunters against one who had only been in the shadow world for a year. But she had learned fast, and was now flipping of walls and brandishing her sword with skill. But sadly, daily distractions really do not help when in the middle of a training session.   
A phone rang, and Clary was distracted just long enough for Jace to flick his wrist and Clary’s sword go flying, clattering across the room.   
“I win, and you lose. Battles over, and you have died. Again.” Jace, smirking, went over to too a bench where his things were, and picked up his phone, accepting the call.  
“It’s Magnus,” said a faint voice on the other side of the line.  
“I am aware, I have caller ID.” Said Jace, always sarcastic. “What do you want.”  
“I need you and Clary too come over to my apartment. Now.”  
“What, is there something wrong with Alec?” fear creeping into his voice.   
“No, but you have got to come to my apartment. It’s urgent.”  
“Can you at least tell me what?”   
“No, just bring weapons. Lots of them.”  
“Demons?”  
“No, but something just as bad.” Magnus said, hanging up.  
“Ok. Gather your things, prepare for battle, whatever a leader says. We are venturing too the treacherous land of the apartment of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, so set your will in order, and let's go.”  
Clary rolled her eyes and saluted. “Yes cap’n. Anything you say oh fearless leader.”

 

In the brightly lit basement of Eric's house, four boys were hunched over a board like moths to light.   
“And I, Simon Lewis now send my troll army too your castle, Eric, to defeat you!” As this heroic phrase was uttered by the champion Simon, his phone rang. It was Magnus Bane.  
“Yes?”  
“I need you to come over to my apartment. Now.  
“Can it wait? I am currently dominating D and D.”  
“No it can not wait, there is an emergency and you are going to be dragged into it.”  
“Are you sure? Not just one more hour?”  
“NO SIMON LEWIS IT CAN NOT WAIT ONE MORE HOUR JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE WINNING A FICTIONAL GAME. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT A FRIEND DIED AND AN EVIL WIZARD IS STANDING IN THE WAY OF EVERY ONE'S DEATH, INCLUDING YOURS AND MINE, SOLELY BECAUSE WE ARE MUGGLES. COME OVER NOW!!!!”  
“Sorry I asked, I will be at your apartment shortly.” And Simon hung up.  
“Dude, was that your mom?” Eric asked.  
“No that was most definitely not my mom.”  
“Well, who ever called you was really mad. You better go.”  
“See you guys later.” Said Simon as he walked off, heading in the direction of Magnus’s apartment.

Izzy was shopping at Victoria's Secret when her phone rang. Hands full, she dug threw her purse and pulled out her phone too see Alec calling.  
“Hello! THis is Izzy and Inc how many I help you?”  
“I need you too come over to my apartment.” Alec said,  
“Huff. I’m shopping!”  
“Apparently, it's an emergency.”  
“Apparently? What’s that supposed to mean?  
“I really have no idea. But it must be important, because Mangus is yelling at Simon.” Alec snickered. “What are you shopping for?” He asked  
“I am looking at a silver dress that I could rock with my gold wip, the heels mom got for me, the ones with sharp ends, the headband you got me for my birthday, you know, when you put a changing rune on it, it changes into a dagger, and the crystal earrings of death Jace got me for Christmas.”  
“Do you have any weapons on you?” Alec asked.  
“Is that really a question? Of course! I have too be prepared if I meet a demon on the streets.” Izzy said with enthusiasm.  
“All right. When can you be at the apartment?”  
“Fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty?”  
“See you then. Love you.”  
“Bye! Love you too.” Isabelle respond, taking the dress of the rack and heading towards the check out.


End file.
